Gaara's Adopted Daughter
by pyscopyromaniac
Summary: AU: Gaara finds a tiny baby with a note saying "Kurai Seishin, Born: March 13" abandoned on his doorstep. What happens when the ex-monster decides to take her in? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1: Adoption

Just to say, this same story is also on my account, so don't freak if you see it. I have the same username though, so it's kinda obvious...

* * *

**Chapter 1: Adoption**

**Gaara's P.O.V.**

The night was beautiful, the moon was shining, a slight breeze that ruffled your hair and the gorgeous dessert surrounded everything like a glove. It was so peacefully quiet as I laid on the roof of my mansion. Suddenly I heard crying disturbing my peace. I got quite angry, though I didn't lose control of Shukaku. I promised myself I wouldn't do that anymore. I breathed slowly; I regained my composer and calmed down. I jumped off the roof of the building, and went to the front to where the crying was coming from.

On the doorstep of my mansion was a baby. She had shoulder length black hair and bright green eyes. She had nothing with her but a note and a blanket to keep her warm. The note contained five words; "Kurai Seishin, Born: March 13." (Kurai Seishin means Dark Spirit). I picked up the tiny baby carefully knowing how fragile they are and cuddled her to my chest. Kurai immediately ceased crying and fell asleep.

I brought her inside and to my room. Gently, I placed her on the bed and went to take a shower. As I undressed and got in the shower I kept thinking, 'Who would leave a baby on MY doorstep... I may be Kazakage, but many still see me as the monster I was as a child. I don't blame them but still, it hurts... I put my hand over my heart, and squeezed to will the pain to go away... After the pain has stopped, or at least faded, I continue to think about Kurai. 'Where did she come from?', 'Why here?', 'What am I going to do with her?!' The last question was the most important of them all.

Village protocol stated any lost, found, or dropped children brought to the Sand Adoption Agency right away but it was five in the morning and I didn't feel like going out. Instead I went to my bed, laid down next to Kurai, and for once, I fell into a dreamless sleep.

I woke up to the ear piercing scream of a baby crying in my ear I wondered what the hell was going on. Suddenly, last night came flooding back to me; Kurai, all the questions I was asking myself, and eventually falling asleep with her next to me.

Out of nowhere my door slammed open and a pregnant Temari and Matsuri with their half asleep husbands Shikamaru and Kankuro came barging into my room screaming about the noise. Four sets of eyes landed on Kurai at the same time and four sets of feet froze mid-step, along with their irritable screaming.

They looked like they were processing what they had seen. When they were finished processing, the screaming resumed. "Shut up!" I screamed. They all fell silent. "Thank you." My head was already pounding and it was only 8am. 'This was going to be a long day...', was the thought that went through my head.

Before everyone started screaming again is began explaining, "This is Kurai Seishin. I found her on our doorstep at about 5am last night. Whoever left her, left a note giving her name and the date March 13 saying that's her birthday. I was thinking a lot about this and I've decided that I'm going to keep her." With that, I ceased talking and just watched the wide range of emotions that flashed across their faces; shock, scared, confusion, until finally the majority seemed to have settled with anger. Well, at least my older siblings Kankuro and Temari had settled with anger. Matsuri and Shikamaru still seemed to be in the 'shock' phase.

I picked up Kurai who hadn't stopped crying yet and hushed and bounced her until she stopped crying. Once she stopped, Temari and Kankuro had their spouses leave so we could have a "family talk". Joy.

I sat on my bed and continued to cradle Kurai. Temari was the first to talk. I could tell she was pissed just by looking at her face. She spoke evenly but I could tell she wanted to yell but didn't because I had finally calmed Kurai down. She kept saying I wasn't keeping Kurai because I might lose control and harm her. I stood my ground telling her I wouldn't and I would protect her with my life as she would do for her child in the future.

After having stayed silent through the whole conversation so far, Kankuro suddenly added, "What about spending time with her? Gaara, you're the Kazekage, how are you supposed to spend time with her when you're working all day?" I hadn't considered that...

Quickly coming up with a response, I told him, "I'll step down as Kazekage and go back to being a Jounin." Temari and Kankuro looked at each other and silently spoke through their eyes. They could tell how serious he was.

In unison they said, "What about you only being 16 years old?" Temari also added, "Being a parent isn't easy Gaara. This shouldn't be an overnight decision." As I thought about it, I realized out of the three of us, I would be the youngest sibling and parent, but I would have the oldest child.

"I want our kids to grow up like siblings. I'm going to the adoption agency today to make it official. Then I'm going shopping for everything I'm going to need for Kurai. Come with me if you want. Temari, you and Matsuri are both due soon, so the three of them will all be close in age. I want them to grow up and an actually be there for each other, not like how we were." I finished speaking and the two of them stood in silent shock. I didn't realize it when I spoke, but I had just indirectly poured my childhood loneliness out to them.

I quickly left the room with Kurai in my arms, and headed straight to the adoption agency. As I walked through the streets of Suna, all the citizens bowed and said "Good morning Lord Kazekage," or "Good morning Lord Gaara". I didn't care what they called me, I was younger than most of them, so I what did it matter?

When I got to the agency the desk clerk bowed, said good morning and asked what I needed today. After all that, she finally noticed the small child in my arms. "Are you here to hand her in as a lost child Lord Gaara?"

"No," I replied. "I found her crying on my doorstep early this morning with a note stating her name and birthday, and I would like to officially adopt her as my daughter."

The secretary was shocked to say the least. It looked like she was trying to find words but either couldn't or feared punishment. "Speak." I told her.

"Lord Gaara, are you sure about this? A child is a big responsibility and you already have many as Kazekage..." She didn't stutter but it looked like she tried damn hard not to.

"I have already spoken with my siblings about this matter and I am willing to do whatever it takes to raise Kurai well." The secretary smiled while nodding and saying she would get the paperwork ready.

She got all the paperwork needed for me to officially become Kurai's father and I was quite happy? Was that the word? Yes! I was happy. All the paperwork was completed within a couple of hours and as I left with my new daughter, the secretary said congratulations to which I said thank you and walked out of the building.

I walked out of the building to find Temari and Kankuro waiting on a bench. I walked up to them and Temari began to speak, "We talked a little more after you left. We decided that by the way you handled Kurai this morning, maybe you will be a good father to her, and so we came to help. Mind you, I think we're experts at baby shopping now... this is our third time doing this in the last two months..." I simply nodded my thanks an agreement since I have talked way to much in the last few hours.

* * *

**This is my first story so please be nice and constructive criticism is welcomed, no flames though please.**

Oh! And I don't own Naruto or the Characters except my OCs and the plot so don't steal it or my characters !

**Either way,**

**Comment, Follow, Favourite,**

**You know the drill !  
**

**Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2: Shopping

Just to say, this same story is also on my account, so don't freak if you see it. I have the same username though, so it's kinda obvious...

* * *

**Chapter 2: Shopping**

**Gaara's P.O.V.**

The three of us walked toward the baby supplies stores together getting many strange looks. The three of us actually being together wasn't very normal. Sure, we lived in the same house, but that's where the similarities ended. Until now that is. We're all going to be raising children in my mansion.

By the time I finally snapped out of my thoughts, we were already at the baby furniture store. We walked in and the manager attacked us with questions. "Why are you back?", "Who are you here for now?" All these meaningless formalities and questions… I just wanted to get home with Kurai and build her a real room. At least that way, she could sleep without the constant noise.

I once again snapped out of my thoughts and spoke, "We're here for me this time. I have adopted a three month old girl named Kurai Seishin. We've come to buy everything for a third baby." I had spoken too much today… I looked over at Temari and silently begged her to start talking for me. She simply nodded her head in reply.

The manager turned and looked at me for the first time since we got there and saw Kurai being held tightly in my arms. She slowly approached me and I began to growl in warning, but she didn't back off. Luckily, Temari stepped in and tells her "Back off, Gaara is very protective of Kurai. Never Kankuro and I have even held her and she is our niece." I nodded my thanks at Temari since the manager backed off with the comment.

"Okay, so anyways, are you buying everything or are some things going to be shared between you?" The manager looked at Temari when she asked because I hadn't stopped glaring at her.

Kankuro nudged at my arm and told me to stop glaring at the woman. At his request, I just been dealing with Kankuro, I had briefly heard Temari reply that we were getting everything.

After all that, we finally got around to shopping I had already decided I wanted to paint Kurai's room red and get black furniture. Everything else like the bottles and whatnot would come after.

I walked straight to the Eddie Bauer section by memory since all our kids were going to have that brand. Since I had already chosen to get black furniture, it was pretty easy. Almost immediately I found a black crib set. It had a black crib, change table and kitchen high chair made of wood. The crib sides were solid wood along with the back and the front was barred, the change table had two levels for diapers and clothes, a small drawer for wipes, towels and other small things, and the top was for actually changing the child. The high chair was just simple, black and made of wood. This set was perfect. Once we finished picking out furniture and paying, we headed to a different store to get all the smaller things.

Walking into another store, I went straight to the bottles and got a pack of 4, then went over to bedding and clothes. I got red bedding that I hoped would match the walls and onesies plus other clothes of all different colours. The next was diapers which I ended up getting 3 packs of 50 Pampers. The stop was soothers. I got 3 soothers, one red, one purple, and one yellow; each representing each of the three of us. That was all last of what we needed now, so, all we had left to buy was paint for Kurai's room.

At the hardware store I found the perfect shade of red that would match the bedding I had chosen. It was similar to my hair but a little lighter, like a red delicious apple. Perfect. Kankuro continued to carry everything since I had Kurai who slept through everything and Temari was too pregnant to help. After we got the paint made, we went and paid for the paint and headed home where the furniture had already been delivered.

On the walk home I added up how much I had spent. '$9000, not bad.', I had thought. Money was never an issue since Father was Kazekage before and now I myself was.

We got home and as I had assumed, all the furniture was there. Kankuro had quickly put everything down saying his arms were ready to fall off. Completely ignoring him, I went upstairs to Kurai's new room. My arms were starting to get tired from carrying her all morning. I put her down in her crib after Kankuro quickly set the bedding. I kissed the top of her head and left the room to finally make her some baby formula that Temari had.

I made the formula as fast as I could but while I was making it, Kurai began crying. I finished the formal and ran upstairs and picked up Kurai and fed her. Kankuro looked at me like he wanted to speak, but before he could I said, "Could you please call Shikamaru and paint Kurai's room?" He nodded and left to find a lazy Shikamaru. 'I'm kind of surprised how helpful he's being…'

"It's for Kurai, not you Gaara." Apparently either Temari can now read minds or I just said my thoughts out loud without realizing it. When I looked at her with a confused look she explained, "We all want her to grow up well. She may not be blood, but she is your daughter now, we just want to do what we can. Since I can't do much being pregnant an all he's making up for it. Also, both of us know that when our kids come around, you'll be the same."

At first I stood there stunned, and then I realized she was right. I would be there for whatever my siblings needed me for with their kids since having three babies in this mansion was not going to be easy.

Once the conversation was done, Kurai finally finished drinking so I put her on my shoulder, patted her back once and she burped, and then fell back asleep.

At that moment, Kankuro and Shikamaru walking in with the paint supplies and paint itself and kicking Temari and I out so they could start.

Since Kurai's crib was already set up in her room, I laid her down on my bed and flashed to my office. As I had expected, there was a mountain of paperwork for me to do. I picked up the papers and everything I needed and flashed back to my beautiful, sleeping Kurai.

I sat down at my desk in my bedroom and began my work; reading mission reports, putting together new Genin teams, and assigning teams on missions, same stuff as any other day. As I finished the last document a couple of hours later, Kurai began crying. Not being positive what was wrong, I tried bouncing her until a horrid smell hit me. 'Dirty Diaper'. Two famous words when it comes to babies.

I walked quickly with Kurai to her bedroom so I could eliminate the stench. Finally I arrived after what felt like years. I went straight to the change table and luckily I had changed a doll a few times when Kankuro, Temari and their spouses had taken parenting classes. I changed Kurai with a ninja's speed, tossed the diaper in a diaper bin Temari had picked out and put Kurai in a clean green onesie.

Somehow, after being changed, she fell back asleep… I still didn't understand how babies slept so much. But, if it keeps them quiet, I guess it doesn't really matter.

* * *

**This is my first story so please be nice and constructive criticism is welcomed, no flames though please.**

Oh! And I don't own Naruto or the Characters except my OCs and the plot so don't steal it or my characters !

**Either way,**

**Comment, Follow, Favourite,**

**You know the drill !**

**Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3: Discovery

**A/N:** Sorry I've taken so long to update! Life caught up and so did school... But here's chapter 3!

* * *

**Chapter 3: Discovery**

**Gaara's P.O.V.**

The room was finally finished and everything was put into place and it looked amazing. I had to give props to Kankuro and Shikamaru, they really pulled a miracle in a day. By the time they were done, it was night once more and the moon was out over head.

I put Kurai to bed after feeding and burping her once more and left the room taking the receiving end of the baby monitor with me.

I put the monitor down on my side-table, climbed out the window and sat on the roof looking at the moon thinking about all that had happened in the last 24 hours. So much had happened, but none was truly bad.

So engrossed in my thoughts, I hadn't heard the crying on the baby monitor since I forgot it on my side-table. When I finally heard it and ran to Kurai's room to check on her, I froze in the doorway. Kurai's room was filled with scorpions and she herself had a familiar sandy brown cloak surrounding her body, I yelled for Temari and Kankuro to come over here so they could see Kurai.

Kankuro came in running while Temari just sort of hobbled in. Either way, when they got there, they froze just like I did. The child I had adopted was the jinjuriki of an unknown tailed beast but the surrounding scorpions said that it itself was a scorpion. As for how many tails it had, well, that was a whole other matter of the unknown.

But I kept thinking, "Now that I knew what she was, it all made sense as to why someone would abandon their daughter on MY doorstep... all because both she and I were Jinjuriki's."

We all snapped out of our daze at the same time and all made out move towards Kurai. I got to her first and picked her up so that I could calm her down. While I calmed Kurai down, Kankuro and Temari tried to keep the scorpions at bay since they seemed to be trying to approach Kurai in a protective manner. As I calmed Kurai down, the scorpions in the room slowly disappeared one by one. I had guessed that the scorpions were connected to her, but I didn't think it was so much so that she managed to summon them as a protective barrier.

Considering how young she is, the tailed beast must have a lot of tails if it's capable of teleporting a protective army... Those were the thoughts going through my head.

After finally calming Kurai down, all the scorpions had disappeared, she looked up at me like she had just woken up for the first time, and she looked confused and lost. I hugged her and rocked her until she fell asleep in my arms. Once she was asleep, I looked at Kankuro and Temari who had 'tired' written all over their faces and said, "I'm taking to her my room. She'll sleep with me tonight and hopefully we can get more information on her demon tomorrow. Thank you for helping with the scorpions and get some rest."

They left the room and headed to their rooms back to their spouses and went to sleep, while I on the other hand went back up onto the roof with Kurai in my arms.

Up on the roof I held her like I always and whispered meaningless words to her just to keep her calm and asleep. Once I began to get tired, I headed back inside and put Kurai on my bed. I took a quick shower and hurried back out to my daughter. She looked like she was about to start crying again, but I made it just in time to stop her. I got into bed and laid down next to Kurai and she cuddled into my chest.

As I lay watching Kurai sleep, I kept thinking about how to find out how many tails the demon had that was sealed within Kurai. After thinking about it for about an hour I finally had an idea and I felt like an idiot for not having it sooner.

I felt like a fool for not realizing sooner that I could just ask Inoichi from the Leaf since he's able to enter a person's mind. I could simply ask him to enter her mind and find the seal and see what the demon is. Tomorrow, I'll send a letter to the Leaf asking Tsunade if she would be okay with Inoichi doing so.

After having made my decision, I went to sleep myself since I was already extremely tired.

*** THE NEXT DAY ***

I left for my office early but when I tried leaving Kurai began crying even though I had already fed her. I had planned on leaving her with Temari while I took care of the things I had fallen behind with, but apparently Kurai didn't agree with that...

Because of Kurai's morning fit, I ended up having to take her too work with me. I didn't really mind, but if this keeps up, I might as well go and buy another crib to keep in my office for her since she's such a daddy's girl.

When I finally did get to work, I'm greeted by everyone as always and a few of the female staff fawn over Kurai. I let them cuddle her until I had to seriously get to work.

I kept Kurai sleeping on the couch that I moved next to my desk so I could watch her closely. Since she was sleeping, I was finally able to do my work. The first thing I did was write my letter to Tsunade about visiting Konoha to get help from Inoichi. My letter was simple and it said was,

_"Dear Lady Tsunade,_

_I was wondering if you would be okay with Kankuro, Shikamaru, myself and my newly adopted daughter Kurai coming to Konoha for a few days. I am in personal need of your ninja Inoichi's ability of mind reading._

_I have just learned that my daughter Kurai is in fact a jinjuriki, but I do not know how many tails the demon has, nor am I positive it is in fact a scorpion demon, and I was hoping Inoichi could help me with this._

_Thank you,_

_Gaara."_

Once I finished the letter, I realized that it wasn't as formal as it should have been, but at this point, I didn't really care, nor did I think Tsunade would considering she was probably drunk or hung over. Either way, I sealed the letter with the Kazekage and sent it off with Takamaru, hoping I would get a response by the end of the day.

I continued my work through the day only having to stop to take care of Kurai twice since she began crying and by the end of the day, my secretary ran into my office with a letter from Lady Tsunade.

I quickly took the letter out my secretary's hand and broke the Hokage's seal and opened letter. The letter read,

_"Dear Lord Gaara,_

_I have a rough understanding of the current situation and because of that, I have no problem with you coming here to Konoha for the assistance of Inoichi. All I ask is that you please come to my office first to fully explain the situation so that I fully understand what was not covered in the letter._

_We will be expecting you._

_Sincerely,_

_Tsunade."_

Upon reading the response, I immediately had a ninja sent to retrieve Kankuro and Shikamaru while I quickly finished what was left of my work. Since I had told the ninja that was sent it was urgent, the two of them didn't take very long to make it to my office. Once they were there, I told them to quickly pack a bag because we were going to Konoha to get some information on Kurai's demon.

The two of them argued a little at first since they were worried about their pregnant wives, but I told them that they would be fine and we wouldn't be gone long, 10 days at most. They unhappily agreed and flashed to the house to begin packing while I packed up Kurai and flashed home myself to pack.

I packed up the baby bag and my bag of clothes then sealed them in a scroll instead of carrying them, and I strapped Kurai to my chest in her holder. Once Kankuro and Shikamaru were packed and said goodbye to their wives – who were not pleased with me one bit – we set off on the journey ahead of us.

Wasting no time, we ran full speed for a good 8 hours only stopping when Kurai began to cry. After 8 hours of running, we stopped and rested for about 2 hours, then started up at full speed once more. This cycle kept up for another 3 rounds until we crashed. We had been running for 32 hours on 8 hours of rest. Even for ninja I had to admit, it was hard.

Because of the pace we had been running at, we were almost in Konoha, maybe 5 more hours give or take. We rested for 1 hour then started the final run. We finished the last part of the journey in one go and arrived in Konoha mid-day.

We headed straight to Tsunade's office and knocked on her door for entry. When granted permission, we entered to find her drunk beyond belief with Shizune trying to sober her up. Due to the fact that Shizune clearly couldn't make her even slightly sober, I asked if we could just rest for tonight and brief Lady Tsunade in the morning.

She gladly agreed and apologized for Lady Tsunade and asked an ANBU to show up to our rooms. We each went to the room we were shown to and I laid Kurai on the bed. I had to shower and I figured I would bathe her too. She was definitely going to be meeting some people tomorrow so she had to look and smell good.

I took a quick shower and bathed Kurai in a baby bath that I had packed with the baby supplies and changed both myself and Kurai into something to sleep in. I tucked her and I into bed and fell asleep thinking, 'tomorrow will be the day I find out what demon haunts my daughter...'

* * *

I don't own Naruto or the Characters only my OCs and the plot so don't steal it or my characters !  
Either way,  
Comment, Follow, Favourite,  
You know the drill !  
Thanks!


	4. Chapter 4: Konoha

**A/N: Okay, so I have no excuse for this taking as long as it did... But I do fully apologize for it!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Konoha**

**Gaara's P.O.V.**

I woke up early the next morning and saw that Kurai was still sleeping soundly beside me. I was beginning to take advantage of the fact that she was such a quiet child, because I got the feeling that when Kankuro and Temari's children were born it was going to be a whole other story... Even if it was, they were dealing with me and my want to adopt Kurai out of the blue, so I was in their debt. I got up to change my clothes and Kurai's so that we could go and talk to the Hokage.

After Kurai and I were in our new change of clothes, I left the room with Kurai in my arms. I walked around the streets of Konoha for about an hour since it was still too early to go to the Hokage's office. Once I finished my walk, I headed back to the house that we stayed in to get Shikamaru and Kankuro so all of us could head to the Hokage's office.

I got to the house and went to Kankuro's room first since I knew Shikamaru would take forever to wake up. When I got to his room, much to my surprise, he was already awake and getting ready.

I left his room and headed to Shikamaru's room ready for a fight. I got to his room and just as I expected, he was fast asleep, buried under the covers and snoring loudly.

I laid Kurai down on the ground and walked over to Shikamaru's bed. I quickly and sharply shook him saying 'good morning'. He looked at me, mumbled something unintelligent under his breath and flipped over to go back to sleep. I tried again doing the same thing, but that time all he did was continue sleeping.

I was seriously annoyed now. I used the sand in my gourd to silently creep into his bed and wrap around him. He was always such a deep sleeper that he never noticed when I did this. - How Temari ever woke him up I will never know... - Once I felt that my sand was tightly wrapped around Shika, I raised my hand to lift him out of the bed.

It wasn't until he was actually floating in the air that he started to move and wake up. I moved him so he was floating above the ground and held him there. I picked Kurai back up, and then dropped him from about 6 feet in the air.

That always woke him up with a string of curses. I covered Kurai's ears so she couldn't hear Shikamaru's string of fucks, shits and any other curses that came out of mouth.

"Good morning Shikamaru," I said to him.

He looked at me with quite the pissed off look but he manage to say morning back in a mumbled voice. I saw his eyes wander down towards my chest where I held Kurai and you could see the realization hit them that there was a baby in the room and he had just finished cursing his head dry.

"Sorry about the cursing Gaara, I should have known you would have Kurai with you..." he said as clear as he could since he had just woken up.

"It's alright. I knew it was coming so I should have never even had her in here when I came to wake you up," I replied. He smiled that lazy smile he was so famous for in response and got up from his sitting position on the ground.

Once he was standing up he said that he would be ready in about 10 minutes. I left the room so that he could get ready and I headed to mine and Kurai's room. I gave her half a bottle of milk, and burped her.

I left the room with Kurai who was finally alert for once to meet Kankuro and Shikamaru who were waiting out in the hall. "Since we're all here and ready, shall we head to Lady Tsunade's office?" I asked. The two of them nodded their heads tiredly and dragged their feet along behind me.

We all walked together to Lady Tsunade's office without saying a word, most likely all too wrapped up in our own heads to have a conversation outside of it like usual. We stopped at her door and knocked asking for permission to enter. After receiving it, we entered with me in the lead, Shikamaru behind me and Kankuro up the rear.

Once we were all inside the room, Kankuro shut the door behind him and we bowed to the Hokage and nodded to Inoichi who was standing to the side to show our respect. Once we finished bowing to Lady Tsunade and addressing Inoichi, Lady Tsunade addressed us and nodded her head to each of us and saying, "Hello Lord Gaara, Kankuro, and glad to have you back Shikamaru." We each said our hellos to her and Inoichi then got down to business.

Lady Tsunade took hold of the situation first by saying, "So Gaara, first of all, let's drop all the formalities. They are a serious pain. Secondly, I want you to please explain everything to me. In your letter, you said you had beliefs that your daughter Kurai was possibly a scorpion demon jinjuriki with an unknown number of tails, correct?"

I replied, "Dropping formalities sounds good to me. And you are correct. The one night she had begun crying for a longer period of time than usual, she developed the demon cloak around her body and she summoned a large number of scorpions to her side that formed a sort of protective barrier around her. Due to the number of scorpions she managed to summon, I believe the demon must have quite a few tails. So I would like to ask Inoichi to use his mind reading techniques to enter her mind and find out more about the demon."

Lady Tsunade looked like she was thinking about what I had said until she replied, "Okay, I think I have a better understanding of the situation, and I approve of Inoichi using his abilities as long as he is okay with it since this will be quite dangerous."

After she finished speaking she looked at Inoichi for his approval or disapproval of whether his would use his technique. He had a look on his face that said his was questioning it but he gave his approval anyways.

I graciously bow thanking him for accepting to help my daughter. I looked at the Hokage who was looking at me funny so I asked her, "um, is there something wrong?"

She continued looking at me the same way but replied, "no, but I've been thinking for a while, if this is Kurai and she's only 3 months old, why is she so quiet…"

"It is her, and believe me, I've been wondering the same thing. Best theory I could come up with is that it takes all her energy to keep the demon in check," was all I could say in return.

Tsunade looked quite fascinated but still asked, "That is very possible, but before we do the anything with her mind, do you mind, if I do a quick check up just in case?"

I quickly replied, "No problem at all. Better to know there's nothing wrong than there be something and not know."

She immediately had green chakra running through her hands which roamed over Kurai's body checking all her vitals, and circulation to make sure that everything was okay.

Soon enough the green on her hands died off and Tsunade said everything was fine, meaning that I was probably right and Inoichi could begin his part.

Inoichi walked over to Kurai who I had put on Tsunade's desk and stopped in front of her then asked Kankuro to stand behind him to catch him. He made a few hand signs, said 'Mind Invasion Jutsu' and collapsed into Kankuro's arms.

* * *

A/N: So I left it as a little bit of a cliff-hanger! Sorry! I figured that I should give you guys something...

* * *

**This is my first story so please be nice and constructive criticism is welcomed, no flames though please.**

Oh! And I don't own Naruto or the Characters except my OCs and the plot so don't steal it or my characters !

**Either way,**

**Comment, Follow, Favourite,**

**You know the drill !**

**Thanks!**


End file.
